Skill Requirements
Survival 303 is all about survival.You can make buildings as crude as a wooden hut to as advanced as a harbor or shop! Now, the question is this...why can't we ditch the plan to make a regular hut and just build a shop! It'll waste less time anyway! Don't go congratulating yourself just yet on your brilliant plan! The Survival 303 world isn't that simple. We have something called "Skills". 'They are barriers that "force" you to evolve from the Stone age to the Mithril age! There are skills that simply help you like 'Foraging '(makes you forage faster) and 'Swimming (makes you swim longer). Other skills like''' Architecture, Masonry, Cooking, Carpentry, Smithing, Fishing, Crafting, Engineering, Chemistry and Carpentry have to do with the type of stuff you can make. Here you can look up what skills you need to make whatever you want. Abbreviations: ? = '''Unknown N/A = No requirement Harvesting Tools (Create Tool) Crude Milking Pail: Crafting 2 Milking Pail: Crafting 3 Stone Axe/Pickaxe: Masonry 2 Iron Axe/Pickaxe: N/A Steel Axe/Pickaxe: Smithing 2 Mithril Axe/Pickaxe: Smithing 4 Sickle: Crafting 2 Fishing (Create Tool) Crude Rod: N/A Long Rod: Crafting 3 Net: Crafting 3 Water Holders (Create Tool) Canteen: N/A Bucket: Crafting 2 Clay Container: Crafting 3 Iron Bucket: N/A Steel Bucket: Smithing 4 Gold Jug: Smithing 6 Light Sources & Filters (Create Tool) Crude Oil Filter: Crafting 3 Oil Filter: Crafting 5 Crude Torch: Crafting 3 Oil Torch: Crafting 4 Lantern: Crafting 5 Fire Starters (Create Tool) Flint: N/A Firemaking Bow: Crafting 2 Flint and Steel: Smithing 2, Masonry 2 Weapons Melee (Create Tool) Club: N/A Battle Club: Carpentry 2 Stone Knife: Crafting 2, Masonry 2 Iron Knife: N/A Steel Knife: Smithing 3 Mithril Knife: Smithing 5 Bluesteel Knife: ? Iron Sword: Smithing 3 Steel Sword: Smithing 4 Mithril Sword: Smithing 6 Bluesteel Sword: Smithing 8 Stone Spear/Javelin: Masonry 2 Iron Spear/Javelin: N/A Steel Spear/Javelin: Smithing 4 Mithril Spear/Javelin: Smithing 5 Bluesteel Spear/Javelin: Smithing 6 Armor (Create Item) Leather Armor: Crafting 2 Iron Armor: Smithing 2 Quiver: Crafting 4 Rockma Armor: Crafting 4 Steel Armor: Smithing 5 Mithril Armor: Smithing 7 Bluesteel Armor: Smithing 6 Reinforced Iron Armor: Smithing 3 Reinforced Steel Armor: Smithing 6 Reinforced Mithril Armor: Smithing 7 Reinforced Bluesteel Armor: Smithing 7 Ranged Ammunition (Note: Click on the ammunition while using your ranged weapon.) (Create Item) Arrow: Crafting 2 Iron Arrow: Crafting 2 Steel Arrow: Crafting 3 Bolt: Crafting 2 Cut Stone: N/A Long-Range Weapons (Note: Bows need arrows while slingshots need cut stone.) (Create Tool) Crude Bow: Carpentry 2, Crafting 3 Long Bow: Carpentry 3, Crafting 4 Crossbow: Carpentry 4, Crafting 5, Smithing 3 Yewbeam Bow: Smithing 5 Slingshot: N/A Explosives (Note: DO NOT 'craft the Gunpowder when there are flames nearby or else it might explode right in front of you.) '(Create Item) Charcoal: N/A Fuse: Chemistry 2 Gunpowder: Chemistry 2 Bomb: Crafting 4, Engineering 2, Chemistry 3 Vehicles (Precursors) (Create Item) Hull: Carpentry 2 Large Hull: Carpentry 2 Sail: Crafting 2 Plank: N/A Seat: N/A Boats (Create tool) Raft: Carpentry 2 Large Raft: Shipbuilding 2 Sail Boat: Shipbuilding 3 Large Sail Boat: Shipbuilding 6, Crafting 3 Catamaran: Shipbuilding 4, Crafting 3 Merchant Frigate: Shipbuilding 9, Crafting 3 War Sloop: Shipbuilding 7, Crafting 5 Land (Create tool) Cart: Carpentry 4 Catapult: Carpentry 5 Food (Precursors) (Create Item) S./L. Compost: N/A Glass Cup: Crafting 2 Snow Water: N/A Wheat Bundle: N/A Flour: N/A Dough: N/A Corn Meal: N/A Clay Bowl: Crafting 2 Wet Clay: N/A Iron Cheese Bin: Smithing 2 Cooking (Create Item) Raw spiced venison: Cooking 2 Uncooked bread: N/A Uncooked Corn Bread: Cooking 4 Berry Pie: Cooking 3 Apple Pie: Cooking 5 Uncooked Seed Mush: N/A Glass Of Water: N/A Prickly Pear Juice: Cooking 2 Berry Juice: N/A Apple Juice: Cooking 2 Glass of Milk: N/A Herbal Remedy: Chemistry 3 Young Cheese: N/A Cheese: N/A [Look at Iron Cheese Bin] Corn on Stick: N/A Uncooked Vegetable Stew: Cooking 4 Uncooked Venison Stew: Cooking 4 Uncooked Beef Stew: Cooking 4 Poison: Chemistry 7 The Ability to Tell Whether Food is Poisoned: Chemistry 10 'Money' (Create Tool) Person: N/A (Create Item) Gold Coin: N/A Buildings (Precursors) (Create Item) Pile of Mud: N/A Large Pile of Mud: N/A Mud Wall: N/A Sandstone: N/A Sandstone Brick: Masonry 2 Sandstone Wall: Masonry 3 Boulder: N/A Stone Wall: Masonry 2 Stone Slab: Masonry 2 Thatching: N/A Wall: N/A (Note: 'If using planks, Carpentry 2) Plank: N/A Nest: N/A Flag Set: Crafting 2 Fabric: Crafting 2 Dye: Crafting 2 Crafting '(Create Tool) Lumbermill: Carpentry 3, Architecture 2 Forge: Masonry 4, Architecture 3 Smeltery: Masonry 5 Smithing 3 Architecture 3 Quarry: Engineering 2 Shelter (Create Tool) Hut: Carpentry 3 Stone Hut: Masonry 4, Architecture 4 Sandstone Hut: Masonry 4, Architecture 3 Mud Hut: N/A Longhouse: Carpentry 4(?), Architecture 5 Stone Longhouse: Masonry 4, Architecture 6 Mud Longhouse: Architecture 4 Medieval House: Architecture 7, Masonry 5 Shop: Architecture 4, Masonry 7 Pavilion: Carpentry 2 Tower: Architecture 2 Walls (Create Tool) Structure Wall: N/A Thick Structure Wall: Carpentry 2 Palisade Wall/Tower/Gate: Architecture 2 Medieval Wall/Tower: Masonry 6, Architecture 5 Medieval Gate: Masonry 6, Architecture 5, Engineering 2 Spear Wall: Carpentry 5, Architecture 4 Cacti Wall: Crafting 4, Architecture 2 Etc. (Create Tool) Granary: Carpentry 3 Shelf: Carpentry 3 Architecture 2 Ladder: N/A Private Door: Architecture 3 (Create Item) Flag: Crafting 2 Colored Flag: Crafting 2 Boats (Create Tool) Dock: Architecture 2 Lighthouse: Masonry 5 Architecture 7 Harbor: Carpentry 3, Shipbuilding 3 Water (Create Tool) Mud Well: N/A Stone Well: Masonry 4, Architecture 4 Sandstone Well: Masonry 4, Architecture 3 Cooking (Create Tool) Mill / Granary: 3 Carpentry Stove: Masonry 2, Architecture 3, Cooking 2 Bakery: Masonry 4, Architecture 4, Cooking 3 Farming (Create Tool) Chicken Coup: Farming 2 Hen House: Farming 5, Architecture 3 Farming Woodchips: N/A Large/Small Compost: N/A Fertile Large/Small Compost: N/A Hatching Chickens: Farming 4 Berries: N/A Carrots: N/A Flax: N/A Onions: N/A Herbs: Farming 2 Prickly Pears: Farming 3 Apples: Farming 2 (fertile 5) Wheat: Farming 3 Corn: Farming 4 (fertile 6) Mushrooms: Farming 10